Tenjou Tenge: Rise Of The Pit Fighter
by Memnon45
Summary: Michael Sims a pit fighter from Metro city has just been invited to attend Toudou Academy a school full of students from different fighting backgrounds, he was expecting to have a normal high school experience, not to be pulled into a battle between two rival groups or become the fiancé of a clan heiress. Will Michael survive or will this be one fight he can't win. READY FIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone those that don't already know my name is Memnon45, this is my story Tenjou Tenge Rise of the Pit Fighter. Now I'm new to making stories and some of you may not like how I do things. I will respect your opinions on how I write my stories and not insult, just please give my story a chance. Now the main character of my story is an oc (I know some of you don't like oc's in stories, just bear with me on this) His name is Michael Sims and to those who played Final Fight Streetwise for the PS2 will know where the last name of Sims comes from. To those that don't in the game there is a cop name SGT. Sims and his sister Vanessa Sims who is Kyle Travers (little brother of Cody Travers from Final Fight and Street Fighter and is the main protagonist of Final Fight Streetwise) girlfriend, in my story his name will be John since they didn't reveal his first name in the game. My character will be the son of John Sims and nephew to Vanessa Sims. When John dies trying to make an arrest Kenny is then adopted by his aunt and he becomes the protégé of Kyle. Kyle, Cody, Guy, Haggar and Carlos train Kenny in their respective fighting styles. Years later he gets an invite to attend Toudou Academy. The reason why I am doing a Tenjou Tenge story is because there aren't that many of them, I have read a Naruto/Tenjou Tenge crossover and the only writer to not quit is ThayerBlue1. So I want to do this type of story and maybe inspire others to do the same, I'm going to make a few changes to the story I read both the manga and watched the anime so I probably will follow a combination of the two. In the manga Chiaki Konoike is raped by Ryuuzaki but beaten up in the anime both incident's WILL NOT HAPPEN, just wanted to stress that I don't like hearing about a woman getting beat up or raped in real life and I don't like reading about it in stories, I don't know how some writers make scenes like that but I won't do that it's not in me. Ok on with the story.**

 **I don't own Tenjho Tenge or Final Fight. Tenjho Tenge is owned by OH! Great and Final Fight is owned by Capcom.**

Tenjho Tenge: Rise of The Pit Fighter

Chapter 1: A Day of Memories and New Beginnings

In an apartment building in Japan there is a teenager currently hitting a heavy bag. Sweat dripping off his forehead and the rest of his body. His hands were wrapped up in boxing bandages but as he hit the bag the bandages were ripping apart. He threw one last punch at the bag, almost breaking the chain at the top of the bag.

"Well that's the end of my morning workout better get ready for my first day at Toudou" he said to himself.

The boy's name is Michael Sims his height is 5"9, of African American descent, he has his hair cut close with a part on the right side of his head, he has a physic of equal strength and speed, six pack abs and two tattoos on his forearms of a tiger (left) and an Asian dragon (right), he is the nephew of Vanessa Sims and son of deceased police officer SGT. John Sims. Born and raised in Metro City USA, he grew up in a relatively stable environment in a crime infested city, he lost his mother in a grocery store holdup when he was five years old at the time.

John in his own way of grieving became focused on his work, but he did make sure to be around his son knowing he was feeling the pain of losing his mother more than he was. When his father was busy at the police station Michael stayed with his Aunt Vanessa it was during that time he encountered his first teacher Kyle Travers.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ten-year-old Michael is spending the night at his Aunt's house while his dad is working a late shift at the precinct. He hears a knock at the door and he goes to answer it, he opens the door and sees a tall man, of course with him being ten almost everything looks bigger then him. The man was about 5"11, looked to be in his early twenties. He has blond hair that looks like it's in a buzz cut, a boxers build and his hands are wrapped up in medical tape, he looked like he was in a fight because there was a purple mark on his head and he had a busted lip._

 _"_ _Hey kid can you go and get Vanessa for me" said the man in a gruff voice._

 _Michael promptly slammed the door in the man's face and ran to go get Vanessa._

 _"_ _Aunt Vanessa there is a strange man at the door" called Michael._

 _"_ _Can you describe this strange man Michael" said Vanessa._

 _"_ _Well he had blond hair, a tank top, green jacket and he had a mean face" explained Michael in a scared._

 _Vanessa started laughing out loud, she got up and went to the door with Michael following behind her. Vanessa opened the door and invited the man inside, Michael never took his eyes off the man that his Aunt introduced as Kyle Travers her boyfriend._

 _"_ _So you're the nephew that Vanessa was telling me about" said Kyle in an uninterested tone._

 _"_ _My name is Michael, why don't you go out and beat someone up that seems to be all your good for. Said Kenny with a scowl._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _Ever since that day Kenny has been hanging around Kyle and even snuck out to view the different pit fights that Kyle entered. Michael even asked Kyle to teach him some moves, but he had to keep it a secret from his dad since he didn't like Kyle. But then one night Michael's life came crashing down around him. The night that the drug called GLOW was being distributed throughout Metro City._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Michael was with his Aunt as they lowered his father into his grave, he was killed during the night of the GLOW outbreak. When Kyle and John went to stop Father Bella really named Belger brother of Horace Belger deceased leader of the currently defunct Mad Gear Gang, John was captured and killed by Blades Belger's hired killer. Trying to hold back the tears of losing another parent, Vanessa can see that he was losing the battle. Kyle came up and put's his hand on Kenny's shoulder and Kenny turns around and start punching Kyle's chest._

 _"_ _It's alright kid, let it all out don't hold back" said Kyle. As Michael finally tired his self out he started to cry more tears into Kyle's shirt. Kyle put an arm around him in a one-armed hug. Vanessa came over and took Michael away back to her house. For the next two weeks Michael never left his room and never let his father's bandanna out of arms reach. But one day Kyle came over and he brought his brother Cody._

 _"_ _Hey Vanessa how's the kid" asked Kyle in a worried tone._

 _"_ _He isn't doing good Kyle it's been two weeks and he still hasn't said a word he only comes out of his room to eat and he always keep's John's bandanna with him. Replied Vanessa in a depressed tone._

 _"_ _Come on bro let's go talk to the kid" Said Cody. As Cody and Kyle walked to Michael's room they here heavy panting, they open Kenny's room to see him doing push- ups and muttering to his self that he is going to be strong and not lose anyone ever again._

 _"_ _Kid's got heart and a strong will" observed Cody._

 _"_ _Yeah he will be alright in the end, I'm going to up his training next month" replied Kyle. Cody looked at his brother surprised that he would take the time to train a kid._

 _"_ _You don't mind if I show him a few moves, he could grow up to be something great" said Cody._

 _"_ _Go ahead let's see what he becomes in the future" Said Kyle._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _The death of his father hurt him severely, but it awoken a will to never lose anyone else. Kyle upped his training, Kyle trained Michael in Kickboxing and Cody trained him in Karate and Boxing. Cody then took Michael to meet Bushinryu Ninjutsu master Guy and former pro wrestler and mayor of Metro City Mike Haggar. They both trained Kenny in their respective styles. Guy taught Michael how to be calm in battle and Haggar taught Michael to do what's right. Haggar introduced Michael to Carlos Miyamoto he taught Kenny Kenpo and Kenjutsu. For a while in secret of his aunt Kyle and Cody had Michael enter pit fights to hone his skills, after winning multiple times he received a letter from Japan inviting him to attend a martial arts high school called Toudou Academy. Guy told everyone that he sent video footage of Michael's fights and training methods to the headmaster. Michael packed his things and after a tearful goodbye he said goodbye to everyone. He then arrived in Japan got his apartment and later on that day he met someone who would change his life forever._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"_ _Good thing Guy taught me how to speak and write in Japanese before coming here, else I wouldn't get anything done or know where the grocery store was" thought Michael. As Michael was walking with his grocery's he bumps into someone almost dropping his groceries also. He regained his balance and turned around about to tell the person to watch where they are going, but he was struck numb by this vision of beauty before him. She had long brown hair, a very curvaceous figure, appears to be in her early teens, very large breast but not too big, but what stands out the most is that innocent look in her eyes, that Michael immediately calmed down._

 _"_ _I'm sorry about bumping into you I was caught up in my thoughts" Michael said in an apologetic. He put down one bag to help her up, when she touched his hand he felt that her hand was smooth but strong like she is used to hard work._

 _"_ _It's alright I wasn't watching where I was going either, I was also preoccupied with my own thoughts" said the girl. She was also looking Michael over, she noticed that he had a muscular build, but he looked like he was built for speed as well as power, she can also tell he is a foreigner because of his skin tone and accent._

 _"_ _Probably an otaku that moved here so he can be close to his favorite anime or manga" thought the girl but then she realized she was staring at him and blushed in embarrassment._

 _"_ _sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Aya Natsume what's your name" asked Aya._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Natsume-San my name is Michael Sims I was invited to Japan to attend Toudou Academy" said Michael. He noticed that Aya had a surprised look on her face, not realizing she was talking to a potential classmate._

 _"_ _Oh, your attending Toudou as well, I'm going to be attending as well it will be my first year" said Aya._

 _"_ _Cool can't believe how lucky I am, meeting a classmate before school starts" said Michael in a surprised tone, "hm, maybe we will be classmates, would be awesome to have a cute classmate" thought Michael. Michael and Aya talked while walking to his apartment, he saw it was getting late and he offered her a ride home so she won't have to walk home in the dark. When they got to his apartment he put the groceries in the kitchen, he left Aya in his leaving room, she examined his living room, she noticed that his living room was simple a tv against the wall, a loveseat also against the wall, a recliner in the center of the room and a desk with a lamp and laptop, there was also paper that had notes written on it but before she could examine the paper Michael came back from putting his groceries away._

 _"_ _Ok you ready to go" asked Michael. When Aya was about to respond, there was a low rumbling sound, Aya realizing it was her stomach blushed heavily at the sound. Michael started chuckling at her, causing her blush to deepen but then there was another rumble and Michael realized it was from him this time. He scratched the back of his head as Aya started to giggle at him. "Ok, before heading out let me make us some dinner" said Michael in an embarrassed tone. Aya was about to tell him he doesn't have to but her stomach rumbled again causing her to blush again and accept his offer of a meal._

 _"_ _Does Yaki-Soba sound good to you Natsume-san" asked Michael._

 _"_ _Yes Sims-san, but please call me Aya we are going to be classmates soon" said Aya._

 _"_ _Ok, but only if you call me Kenny or Ken either one will do" said Michael. As the food was cooking they started talking to one another, Michael found out that she is an heiress to the Natsume clan and she has an older sister named Maya. She also told him she had an older brother but he was dead, Michael offered his condolences at her loss which she accepted. Michael then told Aya that he is from Metro City and that he was invited to attend Toudou. Aya then asked him if he knew how to fight because Toudou is a school full of martial artist and fighter. Michael then told her about the styles he knows and his teachers, also that he used to be a pit fighter. Aya asked Michael about his family but she noticed that he had a pained expression on his face, he told her that Metro is like a cesspool of crime and he lost his mother in a store holdup and he lost his father when he was going to arrest a drug dealer. Aya offered her condolences at his loss as well. Michael got up and went to get the food, he distributed the food and they ate in silence._

 _"_ _Michael-san I hope I didn't hurt you by bringing up bad memories" said Aya in an apologetic tone. Michael then offered her a smile to tell her that he was alright. "Don't worry Aya-san everything is alright; it hurts but at least I know he is at peace" said Michael in a somber tone. Aya still had a worried look on her face she decided to change the subject._

 _"_ _Hey Michael-san how about you come train with me and my sister at our compound" said Aya with a smile. Michael looked up at her in a surprised tone, wondering why she would invite him to her home._

 _"_ _Why would you a clan heiress invite me a boy who would be classified as a ruffian to your home" asked Michael._

 _"_ _Well you're a nice person and you don't look or sound like a ruffian as you claim" Aya said with a bright smile. Michael couldn't help but smile at her kindness._

 _"_ _I accept your offer Aya-san, also maybe we both can learn something from one another you teach me and I will teach you" said Michael. Aya with a bright smile nodded her head, she then returned to eating her food. They talked a little bit more while eating their dinner, after dinner was done Michael got his keys and a helmet for Aya. They head for the parking lot to get his black Kawasaki ninja, but as they approach the parking lot they see five guys around his bike. Not liking that these guys are touching his ride he walks up to them._

 _"_ _Hey what the hell are you guys doing around my ride" asked Michael in an annoyed tone. One guy walks up to him and tries to intimidate Michael with his size and muscles. When he sees Michael not backing down he glares at him._

 _"_ _Well gaijin we were thinking of taking this bike and selling it for a hefty some of cash, so why don't you go back to wherever you came from" said the thug. His boys behind him agreeing with him like a couple of mindless puppets. Aya then walks over and all the thug's eyes focus in her._

 _"_ _What is going on here, why are you around Michael-sans bike." Asked Aya in a worried tone. The leader of the group walks up to Aya trying to be smooth, in front her, Michael notices this and couldn't help but glare at this guy for looking at Aya in such a way._

 _"_ _Hey baby why don't you ditch this loser and hang out with a real man, I promise me and my boys will show you a good time" said the leader in a lustful tone._

 _"_ _No, I'm enjoying my time with Michael-san, besides you don't sound like a nice person" said Aya. The gang leader doesn't like that because the lecherous look on his face changed into an angry glare._

 _"_ _I wasn't asking, you're coming with me whether you want to or not" said the thug but as he was about to grab Aya, Michael grabbed the thug's wrist bent it up and then punched him in the face._

 _"_ _She said no dipshit, you should have excepted that" said Michael with a scowl. The thug got back on his feet and threw a punch at Michael, he dodged the punch and then kneed him in the stomach. The thug stumbled back to his boys and started pushing them forward._

 _"_ _Get him you idiots, but don't harm the girl I want to teach her what happens when siding with a gaijin" the thug wheezed out because the air was knocked out of him. As his boys got ready to fight Michael they saw Aya walk up to stand next to Michael._

 _"_ _Move out of the way girl, we will get to you in a minute as soon as we take care of this gaijin bastard" said one of the other thugs. Aya's hair shadowed her eyes and there was a dangerous amount of killing intent in the air._

 _"_ _This is your last chance to leave now unharmed or you can stay and spend the night in intensive care at the hospital said Aya in a low tone. One of the guys decided to walk up and forcefully move her but he wasn't expecting Aya to flip him over her shoulder and send him face first into a street light pole knocking him out. The other thugs were shocked that someone as small as her can take one of their guys out in only a couple seconds, they were now not as confident as they were before. Michael walked up to them._

 _"_ _Ok you know what we can do is this really worth going to the hospital and jail for" said Michael._

 _The rest looked at one another, then went to picked up their unconscious friend but left their leader behind and ran off. They called the police and had the leader arrested for not only attempt at theft but also assault._

 _"_ _Well that was an interesting evening, you alright" asked Michael. Aya looked at him with a bright smile a welcome sight from her previous look._

 _"_ _Yes Michael-san, I'm alright thank you for the concern" said Aya with a smile. They then got on the bike, Aya wrapped her arms around his stomach and felt his abs through his shirt, she started to blush at the feeling. "Why am I blushing like this I just met him today, I will ask Maya-Oneesan thought Aya. Thanks to the directions provided by Aya the eventually made it to her home, it was a big traditional Japanese style house with a big gate and door, telling Michael that the Natsume sisters are on the wealthy side._

 _"_ _Well Aya I will talk to you later ok" said Michael after he walked Aya to her door._

 _"_ _Ok Michael-san, but remember to come here for training like you promised" Aya said with a cheerful smile._

 _"_ _You got it, but make sure to tell your sister that you invited me, I don't want to get mistaken for an intruder" said Michael. Aya started to think on how to tell her sister about her inviting Michael to train with them. Aya thought she will cross that bridge when she got to it, Michael then gave her his phone number so she can call him with a time and whether she got permission from her sister._

 _"_ _Ok goodnight Aya-san" said Michael._

 _"_ _Goodnight Michael-san" said Aya. As Michael drove off and she went inside she wasn't aware of a small figure watching them._

 _"_ _Hm, I wonder what this Michael's relationship with Aya is, I will ask her tomorrow" said the figure._

 _FLASHBACK END_

After that day Michael was allowed to come over and train with Aya, he even met Aya's sister Maya. Maya has long flowing silver hair with two strands of her hair on top of her head that look like antenna's. Michael wasn't expecting to see a little girl who talks like someone who has spent years on the earth, he definitely wasn't expecting her to transform into a well-endowed seventeen-year-old girl. The personalities of Aya and Maya are like night and day, While Aya is cheerful and constantly happy, Maya is confident and sexually teasing and has no problem with the revealing clothes she wears. As Michael got to know the Natsume sisters, Maya offers Michael a place on the Juken Club. He tells her he will think about and give her his answer when he thinks about it. Aya and Michael hung around each other more and more that eventually started calling each other Aya-Chan and Michael-kun.

"Well, time to get ready for school, this is going to be an interesting day I can feel it" said Michael as he put his school uniform on, but left the jacket unbuttoned showing the grey tank top underneath, he then wrapped his hands in medical tape and wrapped his father's bandana around his neck. He got his keys hopped on his motorcycle and drove to school.

 **SCENE CHANGE TOUDOU ACADEMY**

At Toudou Academy there is a boy running down the stairs carrying two duffel bags and a sword carrying case. The boy's name is Masataka Takayanagi a second year student of Toudou Academy. The reason why he was running is because he was supposed to meet up with the captain of the Juken Club Maya Natsume. He stopped to catch his breath for a while, but then he heard someone call his name.

"TAKAYANAGI" shouted a voice, causing Masataka to stand at attention at the voice, he looks down at the bottom of the stairs to see a little girl with a shinai in her hand tapping it on her shoulder impatiently. The girl Is Maya Natsume captain of the Juken Club and next heir of the Natsume clan.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting captain" said Masataka while trying to catch his breath and not stare at the angry scowl on Maya's face.

"Why are you late" asked Aya in an angry tone while looking up at Masataka. Masataka started to scratch the back of his head.

"My class had a really long homework session, so tell me is she here yet the new member we've been waiting for the captain's little sister" asked Masataka while looking around, as if he was expecting her to appear. Maya turned around with a huff and then jumped on Masataka's shoulder.

"I'm really looking forward to this, tell me whats she's like, is she just as strong as you" asked Masataka as they walked to across the campus.

"Hm, from my viewpoint she still has a long way to go" replied Maya.

At the campus entrance a motorcycle stopped kicking up dirt and rocks in the process, on the motorcycle are two teenagers. The one driving the motorcycle is a tall dark skinned teen with brown dreadlocks and a lip piercing, the other is a short teen with blonde hair in a v shape.

"So this is Toudou Academy, our new playground" said the dark skinned teen.

"We take over this school it will be an even hundred, pretty impressive track record" Said the blonde. The dark skinned teen took off his helmet and goggles then he leaned on the front of his bike.

"Yeah, but this school isn't like the other ones" replied the dark skinned teen. The blonde got off the bike and walked toward the entrance.

"That's exactly why this is going to be fun, the tougher my rival the sweeter my victory. All we got to do is destroy anyone we come up against, then you and me will have complete control of the school" Said the blonde teen with a confident smile.

Then Masataka and Maya walked by the two new arrivals not caring about what they are talking about.

"Ok then well is your little sister really pretty like you are captain" asked Masataka as they walked by the two teens.

"I don't know; I guess I still see her as a child" said Maya in an uncaring tone.

"Oh come on" said Masataka in a pleading tone. The two teens were quiet for a while.

"Scratch those two off the list, I know I said the strongest of them all but I am not going to start fighting little kids and pansies" Said the blonde teen with a smirk.

"Yeah I second that" said the tall teen.

 **SCENE CHANGE JUKEN CLUB BUILDING**

The Juken Club building looked like a traditional Japanese building with a green tile roof, windows with wooden bars, wooden post and double doors. Masataka and Maya soon were approaching the building while Maya is explaining things to Masataka.

"I don't know what you imagined her to be like but don't expect too much, she's little more than a child up till recently she was still wetting her bead" warned Maya with a smile on her face.

"No way" Masataka said with a chuckle, as they approached the doors, Masataka opened the doors and was shocked. He saw a beautiful girl with brown hair, curvaceous figure in a blue school jacket, white undershirt, green skirt and knee high baggy socks. She was practicing her Kenjutsu Kata's and Masataka was memorized by her grace and speed. Masataka was shocked that a woman this beautiful actually exist he couldn't take his eyes off of her and before he knew it she finished her kata with a perfectly cut cherry blossom petal falling to the dojo floor.

 **SCENE CHANGE TOUDOU ACADEMY HALLWAY**

"So I guess will go in order like usual" said the tall teen

"Yeah sounds good, the first people that we annihilate will be the seniors from class A" said the blonde with a smirk on his face.

 **SCENE CHANGE JUKEN CLUB DOJO**

 **"** Hey sis were you here all along" said Aya, after noticing her sister and Masataka. Maya nodded her head as Masataka and Maya approached.

"You need to meet somebody; this is Masataka Takayanagi sophomore but he is still a senior to you" said Maya as she introduces Aya to Masataka.

"Hi there I'm Aya Natsume, it's very nice to meet you" said Aya with a smile. Masataka was staring at her with a sappy smile, a mild blush on his face and a small nosebleed.

"What's wrong, say something to her Takayanagi" said Maya in an annoyed tone. Masataka quickly snapped out of it and wiped the blood leaking from his nose, leaving smudges around his mouth in the process.

"Hi the pleasure i-is all mine" stuttered out Masataka. Maya had an annoyed look on her face while Aya was wondering why Masataka was acting weird. She then smiled cutely at Masataka, secretly boosting his confidence. Maya then jumped down from Masataka's shoulder to stand between Masataka and Aya.

"Alright, since this is the first day will skip practice for now and save it for tomorrow, I suggest we have a little welcoming party and go to a karaoke bar instead" Said Maya with a smile while raising her shinai.

"That's a great idea" agreed Masataka. Aya then walked forward to voice her opinion.

"That sounds great, just let me wash the sweat off first" said Aya. Maya nodded her head, Aya then turned around to head for the showers at the back of the club, not noticing Masataka staring at her as she walked to the back of the club.

"The Sweat~ muttered Masataka as he tried to follow after her, but was stopped in the most painful way by Maya.

"En Garde" said Maya swinging her shinai in between Masataka's legs hitting him in his crotch.

"Hey Sempai, there is no hitting below the belt" said Masataka in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, Oneesan have you seen Michael-kun on campus anywhere" asked Aya in an excited tone. Maya removed her shinai from Masataka's crotch causing him to fall to his knees and grab his crotch.

"Why afraid your boyfriend isn't going to show up Aya" Maya teased her sister, Aya blushed heavily at Maya calling Michael her boyfriend. Masataka paid close attention his pain momentarily forgotten.

"He's not my boyfriend Oneesan, he's just my friend. Though I wouldn't mind if he was" Aya said saying the last part under her breath, as she turned and walked to the showers.

"Sure whatever you say sis" Maya said in an unconvinced tone. Ever since Aya invited Michael to train with them they have been getting closer and closer to one another. Maya knew that Aya had a crush on the American foreigner, she wanted to tell Michael about Aya's crush but knew that it's best to let Aya confess on her own time.

 **SCENE CHANGE TOUDOU ACADEMY CLASS A**

A senior with black hair was punched in the face by the blonde teen sending him flying into the classes desk. Another student was round house kicked in the face by the dark skinned teen. The blonde then heel kicked another student into the classroom's sliding door breaking the glass and bending the door from the power of the kick.

"What the hell kind of first termers are you guys" shouted a bald student. Another student with brown hair walked up to stand next to the bald student.

"Do you at least have a reason for being so destructive" asked the brown haired student. The blonde haired teen walked up to the two students that spoke.

"I've got an excellent reason, we decided to skip the orientations ceremonies, so where having our own little orientation instead, the names Soicherou Nagi" Soicherou introduced himself. The dark skinned teen turned his head slightly to stare at the entire class (the ones that aren't knocked out that is) and introduced himself.

"Bob Makihara" said Bob as he went to stand by Soicherou. Soicherou then started speaking again.

"This school is ruled by the Knuckle Bombs that's us, if you got a problem with it step on up it makes no difference to me if you're a first year or a third year, I'll slaughter you all" said Soicherou with a smirk on his face. Soicherou and Bob continued going from classroom to classroom beating up everyone in there way not realizing that they are about to meet there match soon.

 **SCENE CHANGE JUKEN CLUB DOJO**

Aya was in the shower humming a tune, while wondering when Michael will arrive and whether he will join the Juken Club. She decided to put the thoughts out of her head and enjoy her shower. Outside the dojo Maya and Masataka were sitting on the stairs talking.

"You seem rather happy Takayanagi" Observed Maya in a teasing tone. Masataka snapped out of his perverted thoughts of Aya so he can focus on what Maya was saying.

"Right, well there is no arguing that our club is the weakest martial arts club on campus, so it only goes without saying that the more stronger people we have in the Juken Club the better, you know to serve our purpose" Masataka said trying to make it seem he was thinking about how to increase the club's strength and not of the youngest Natsume sister.

"To serve our purpose you say, huh well I suppose I can except that reason for now" said Maya in a you can't fool me tone, with a smirk on her face. Masataka with a embarrassed face tried to convince Maya that he was really thinking about increasing the strength of the club and not of Aya Natsume, when two students came up to them.

"Ms. Natsume, sorry to disturb you we didn't want to disrupt your club but can you come with us" said the fist teen. The second teen then took over explaining the situation.

"We need your help, there is something we can't handle" said the second teen. Maya jumped on Masataka's shoulder, then the two students lead club members to the disturbance.

 **SCENE CHANGE TOUDOU ACADEMY ENTRANCE**

Another motorcycle pulled up to the entrance of Toudou Academy, the teen took off his helmet to show his close cut hair.

"So this is Toudou Academy looks like an interesting place, I wonder where Aya-Chan and Maya-san are. I'm sure they will turn up eventually better get to class I'm almost late anyway" said Michael. He picked up his bag and then walked towards the buildings the classrooms are located. As Michael walked through the hallways he noticed that a good majority of the students were knocked out, one student even had his pants pulled down and a broken baseball bat on his crotch.

"Well it looks like someone was eager to start here, ma he noticed that a good majority of the students were knocked out, one student even had his pants pulled down and a broken baseball bat on his crotch.

"Well it looks like someone was eager to start here, they must be really strong if they are able to beat up this many students, better put an end to this crazy nonsense" thought Michael as he continued to walk the hallways so he can find the source of the disturbance, he then heard the familiar sound of a body hitting the floor, he rounded the last corner and came upon the site of a blonde teen beating up one student and another student with dreadlocks doing a hand stand and spinning on the same hand with his legs outstretched taking out multiple students. He noticed that these two teens are very skilled but their attacks were easy to read, a trained fighter can easily take these guys out.

Michael then noticed a familiar red and blue Kimono and a familiar head of silver hair.

"Hey Maya-san!" called out Michael.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

The two students lead Maya and Masataka to where Bob and Soicherou were still beating up multiple students.

"It's those guys, there just randomly picking fights and it's creating a huge mess" said one annoyed student. They then saw another student get knocked out by a punch to the cheek.

"See What I mean, what are they thinking" said another annoyed student. Masataka looked at all the scattered bodies throughout the hallway in wonder.

"Those two did all this, that's pretty amazing" said an impressed Masataka. Maya was more focused on the two new students.

"Hm, another feisty bunch" observed Maya. Masataka and Maya soon approached the rambunctious duo, Maya then jumped from Masataka's shoulder to talk to the two trouble makers.

"Excuse me boys its quite clear that both of you are very powerful, now please put your fist down and stop this, if you refuse then you leave me no choice but to stop you myself" said Maya in a calm tone trying the diplomatic approach. Soicherou turned away from the student he was beating up to regard the little silver haired girl, he then turned back around to continue beating up the student.

"Let me inform you, I too am very strong" said Maya in a confident tone. Soicherou turned back to the strange little girl.

"Bob there is a strange little girl that is talking to me like a grandpa wanting to fight me, what do you think I should do about this" asked Soicherou. Bob who was busy fighting another student managed to respond to his friend's question.

"I don't know man" said Bob still focusing on his opponent.

"Don't be fooled I'm seventeen years old" said Maya. She noticed that neither boy was going to take her seriously she decided to reveal her true form. But before she could transform she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Maya-san!" shouted the teen walking up to them, going right past the two trouble makers. Maya realized it was Aya's foreign friend Michael. A small smile appeared on her face, as she walked up to the new student.

"Ah, Michael-san I see you managed to avoid getting caught up in these two boys roughhousing" said Maya with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I just got here, so the guys behind me are the ones causing the raucous, I have to say I wasn't expecting my school day to start like this" chuckled Michael. Michael then quickly turned around and caught the fist that was heading for the back of his head. He saw that the fist belonged to the blonde boy, Michael pushed the fist back upsetting Soicherou's balance, Michael then swept Soicherou's legs out from underneath him. Bob seeing Soicherou was having a problem with the new guy, stopped what he was doing to help, Michael noticed Bob charging at him with a kick, he started dodging the kicks until he saw another opening, he then caught the leg heading for the side of his head pulled it forward forcing Bob into a full split and then kicking him in the face.

Michael already ready saw, Soicherou get back on his feet started throwing punches, Michael kept blocking his punches but he was wincing in pain on the inside.

"Man this kid's fist feel like I'm punching bamboo, better end this little fight now" thought Michael, as the fight raged on Maya and Masataka were watching the fight with rapt attention, Masataka was shocked that someone was this skilled to take on two opponents, while Maya was impressed at his skill. Now bored with the fight and wanting it to end, Maya transforms into her true appearance. Her breast grew, her legs became longer causing her hakama pants to resemble a miniskirt, her arms out grew the sleeves of her kimono causing her kimono to look like a tube top shirt. Maya's hair was now down to her back and not in long pig tails like they were in her child form. Michael and Soicherou stopped their fight to just stare at this new vision of beauty, while Soicherou was staring at her with a blank and unsure expression, Michael was mesmerized by this beautiful siren before him, he knew Maya would be an attractive woman judging by her sister's appearance but Michael wasn't expecting this, since this was the first time he has seen her true appearance every time he came over to the compound she was always in her child form.

"All right, seniors of Toudou Academy you are now seeing the full mastery of Natsume Goshen Style Maya Natsume" announced Maya to everyone in the hallway. Michael still struck numb by her appearance almost missed the wink she sent at him.

"Bob if that weird little girl all of a sudden turned into this stacked and voluptuous chick you would see working at a sketchy nightclub what should I do" Asked Soicherou in a confused tone. Bob now fighting a different student after recovering from Michaels kick is dodging punches but still manages to respond.

"Don't know" Bob said he then grabbed his assailant and started chopping him in the face.

"Natsume style severe chi conditioning 23, for a master of my caliber physical control at this level is simply a piece of cake, I'm afraid that I'm very busy today excuse me but I must end this quickly" said Maya. She then struck quickly with her bokken hitting Soicherou but also causing Soicherou to crash into Michael sending them both the window, Soicherou fell to the ground leaving a crater but sending Michael through the roof of a campus building.

"Oh no I hit him harder then I intended and why didn't Michael move out of the way" Maya thought with a grimace on her face. She quickly went to the window, she saw the blonde boy on the ground hurt but fine, she then looked around for Michael she saw a dust cloud right where the Juken Club Dojo is more importantly the shower room where Aya is.

"This is bad" said Maya in a worried tone, Bob walked up next to her with his hands in his pockets,

"Don't you worry about him at all, he's a lot tougher then he may look a fall from this height isn't gonna kill him" said Bob in a laid back tone. Maya then turned to Bob with a glare on her face.

"That's not who I'm talking about, I'm talking about Michael the boy you two were fighting, also where he landed at that room is the shower room" said Maya in an a annoyed tone.

 **SCENE CHANGE JOUKEN CLUB SHOWER ROOM**

Michael regained consciousness after a couple of minutes, he noticed he was in a shower room and that there was a hole in the roof.

"Man why did Maya-San have to hit so hard and more importantly why didn't I move out of the way I have seen attractive women before and I never froze up like that" said Michael. He then looked to his right and noticed a pale object, thinking it was a pipe he touched it and noticed it was really soft and warm, he then realized it was a thigh. He jumped up and now he realized the thigh belonged to his friend Aya Natsume.

 **SCENE CHANGE TOUDOU ACADEMY HALLWAY**

"That's the shower room Aya should be in" though Maya in a worried tone. Maya then jumped out the window so she could quickly get to the shower room.

"Captain" called out Masataka as he ran to the spot where Maya jumped from.

"Takayanagi, finish off that foreigner for me" Maya ordered. Masataka still looking out the window barely heard what Bob said.

"Finish me off huh" said Bob, he then threw a punch at Masataka. Masataka dodged the punched pivoted on his right leg and stuck his left foot out tripping up Bob and sending him to the floor. Masataka then turned around to face Bob. Bob not expecting the attack stared at Masataka with a puzzled look.

"How the hell did he do that" thought Bob as he looked up at Masataka.

"Please, stop this now" said Masataka, he then ran off after Maya. Bob got up off the floor and faced the window talking to his self.

"Between that Takayanagi guy and that weird shape changing chick it's going to be a whole lot harder taking over this school then we expected" Bob said to his self, he then walked away to go pick up Soicherou who is still unconscious in his human shaped crater.

 **SCENE CHANGE JUKEN CLUB SHOWER ROOM**

Masataka walked into the Juken Club's shower room to again see Maya in her child form with a bored look in her face.

"I don't believe this, where too late" said Maya in a bored tone Masataka looked over at what had his captain's attention and his confused face turned to shock. Through the mist of running water is a naked Aya straddling the body of Michael and kissing him. Masataka soon released a strangled scream of shock. Aya pulled Michaels face up to hers still having her lips connected to his in a chaste kiss, she soon separated her lips from his, her eyes closed from the pleasant sensation of finally kissing her crush. Michael with his eyes wide at not only seeing Aya naked but also her kissing him. He quickly snapped out of his trance and quickly jumped back, he was trying to find the words to apologies but Aya stopped him.

"Michael-kun it's great to see you finally here" said Aya as she held a towel around her body, Michael astounded by the sheer beauty of this girl before him almost didn't hear what she said next.

"Michael-Kun I would like for you to marry me" said Aya in a soft tone, Michael felt like his mouth hit the floor and Masataka let out a scream of horror at what Aya said. Maya let out a bored sigh completely ignoring the horror filled scream of Masataka.

"Aya-Chan this isn't something you can ask anyone out of the blue, besides I'm not ready for marriage yet. We have only known each other for a month, but I will admit that I am attracted to you. Said Michael, Aya looked at him in shock not at his refusal to marry her but his confession. Maya was shocked as well even though she didn't show it, she always thought her sister's feelings were one sided.

"Let's just try being friends first then we see what happens from there ok" said Michael as he got up then he helped Aya up. He then walked out of the shower room so he can get to class and continue his day. Maya then looked back at Aya and noticed the look in her eye.

"Aya that look in your eyes, is that for rea" asked Maya, completely ignoring the fact that Masataka feinted, more focused on her sister. Aya was busy looking at the door that Michael left out of with a blush on her face.

 **SCENE CHANGE SUNSET**

Michael was on his way back to his apartment, his thoughts came drifting back too what Aya said about marrying her. He better asks Guy about that.

"Well that was an interesting day, can't wait to see what tomorrow brings" Said Michael. He focused on getting back home and wondering what tomorrow will bring and whether it will be as exciting as today.

 **Author Notes**

 **Well Everyone this is the first chapter of Tenjou Tenge Rise of The Pit Fighter, tell me what you think and let me know on any improvements I can make, just show mercy on me since this is my first story. Ok Bye.**

 **Next Chapter: Cafeteria Brawl** **and Rising Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody Memnon45 here, sorry for not posting quick enough, had a bad case of writer's block and also I had a virus that wouldn't quit. But I'm back and I promise that I will complete this story and I hope I inspire other writers to give Tenjho Tenge a chance. Ok now that my explanation is out of the way let's get this story underway. Also thanks Haretasora and Godospartan the Kitsune for the reviews and I will try not to make a repeat of my mistakes. I also changed the chapter name.**

 **I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Final Fight.**

Chapter 2: Cafeteria Brawl

A few days went by and everything seemed to have returned too normal, or as normal as it can get at Toudou Academy. Michael was sitting in class partly listening to the teacher and mostly on the information Guy gave him about the Natsume clan. The Natsume clan apparently has a tradition that says that any male to see a Natsume female naked they are supposed to get married right away, Maya confirmed it but also said it's an outdated tradition that none of the previous clan members followed anymore.

But despite it being an old tradition and it being silly when he thought about it, Aya is adamant on following it and being with him, Michael told her that they should remain friends and get to know each other better before entering anything serious. So for the past couple days Aya has been sitting with him, bandaging up when he gets injured (while wearing a skimpy pink nurses outfit) from the fights he gets in, but the main thing that stands out are the bento's that she makes, he has to admit are actually really good.

"Sims-san will you please answer the problem on the board." Called out the teacher.

"The answer to the problem is 2.5." Michael calmly said.

The teacher looked at the board and realized that the answer was indeed correct, he then turned back to Michael with an impressed look on his face.

"Very good Sims-san, but please pay attention instead of daydreaming will you." Said the teacher.

"I will make sure to pay attention this time sir." Michael replied in a bored tone. But before the teacher could continue with the lesson the bell ringed signaling that this period class is over. Michael got up from his desk packed his books away and walked out of class.

"I wonder how Aya is doing anyway, haven't seen her at the entrance where I usually see her." Michael said in a worried tone, but as he was walking down the hallway to his locker there was very the person he was thinking of Aya Natsume. Aya noticed that Michael was walking towards her and a big smile appeared on her beautiful face, even though he doesn't share the same feelings that Aya has for him Michael can't deny that she is a beautiful woman and anyone would be lucky to have her. Michael remembered a couple days ago when he got injured in a fight, one of the students that couldn't except the fact that he lost decided to pull out a switchblade and slashed at Michael in the side, he then went for another slash but Michael caught his arm, broke it at the wrist and slammed him on the ground effectively knocking the air out of him and knocking him unconscious. Aya who watched the whole fight walked up to Michael took him to the nurse's office and patched up the wound.

"Hello Michael-Kun, how are you doing today was class good today." Aya said in a cheerful tone as she walked up to Michael. Michael dismissed his thoughts to focus on the beautiful girl before him, "My day so far is good, I was wondering where you were because you usually meet me at the front gates, is everything alright." Michael asked in a worried tone causing Aya to blush at the fact that he is worried about her wellbeing. "I'm fine I was just held up at home training and making you this." Aya replied and presented him with a bento box wrapped up in neat green cloth, Michael not at all surprised by the boxed lunch since she has been making him lunches ever since the shower incident.

"Aya-san thank you for this, I know I said this before but you don't have to take time out of your schedule to make me these." Michael said, but despite everything he is touched that she would take the time to make him lunch. "What wife would I be if I didn't make him lunch after working so hard." Aya said with a cheerful smile on her face. "Aya you know how I feel about this whole marriage thing, let's focus on being friends instead of a future married couple." Michael told her in a careful tone, he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings after all, she is a really nice girl and he couldn't imagine hurting this angel in mortal form.

"I understand but just know that I will never give up and I know you will eventually feel the same way I do in time." Aya replied in a caring tone, Michael again was shocked at her devotion, part of him wanted to accept her proposal, but the intelligent part of him said wait and see how far she is willing to go with this.

"Um y-you want t-to walk around the school grounds for a while before heading for the cafeteria, it's a nice day and it would be a waste if we didn't enjoy it." Michael said in a nervous tone, Aya nodded and they started walking towards the exit, as they were walking around Michael noticed that the cherry blossoms were flowing around Aya when the wind picked them up Michael has never seen a more beautiful site in his life. "Michael-Kun is something wrong, you have been staring at me for a while now." Aya said with her head tilted to the side with an adorable confused look on her face, Michael realizing he has been staring at her quickly shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind.

"I'm fine Aya-San I didn't mean to stare, just had some things on my mind but I'm fine now." Michael quickly replied, Aya continued to stare at him, worried that something was wrong she walked up to him not noticing that there was a tree root sticking out of the ground, Aya then tripped over the root and as she closed her eyes and prepared to hit the ground she felt strong hands catching her. She looked up and realized that Michael had caught her, Michael saw Aya falling and quickly caught her feeling her warm body against his hands and Aya feeling his muscles through his school uniform. Aya felt his body warm up at her touch and her face started to turn a brilliant scarlet color.

"Are you alright Aya." Michael said in a concerned tone, Aya looked up at him and surprisingly her face got redder when she noticed that he did put the san at the end of her name. "I'm fine Michael-kun and thanks for catching me." Aya replied in a timid tone, but on the inside she was doing joyful backflips and repeatedly saying "Michael-kun cares about me!" Michael gave her a small smile and then set her on her feet. "I couldn't just let you hurt yourself what kind of friend would I be if I let that happen." Michael said in a soft tone. "Now let's head for the cafeteria I'm starving and this bento is smelling too good" Michael said in a happy tone, the two then headed inside and started walking to the cafeteria. When they finally arrived they noticed that Masataka was already there eating, Michael went over to him while Aya went to get her lunch.

"Hey Masataka-san how are you doing today" Michael said to Masataka when he sat down, Masataka didn't know what to think of Michael he respected him and is aware that Michael is a nice guy but his crush Aya likes Michael instead of him, but he won't dislike him because of that. So Michael ended up becoming his best friend and they even sparred together. The spar ended with both being bloody and bruised up, Masataka with his Xinyi Liuhe (Xing Yi Quan) and Michael with his unique mixed style. Masataka even asked Michael why he mixed the styles since Toudou has a few families that are traditionalist and view mixing these different fighting arts as a mockery. Michael's response was that by mixing these styles he made a fighting form unique only to him and sometimes following a traditional set style doesn't work.

Michael even suggested that Masataka should mix up his style, his reasoning that it would keep his future opponents guessing and since he is the future head of his family it would be good to change the style and teach future generations of his family that change is good. "I'm fine Michael-san, how about you are we still up for training today." Michael replied with a smile, he then shook hands with Michael and offered him the seat across from him. "Yeah sure but where is it going to be this time at the park or the Juken club dojo." Michael asked as he took his seat and pulled out the bento that Aya made for him. Michael opened the lid of his lunch and noticed that his lunch contained rice, with sliced vegetables and octopus shaped hot dogs. "Aya-san made you another one of her lunches again huh, you are a real lucky guy." Masataka said with a longing look in his eyes that Michael noticed. "Yeah she did in a way I am lucky, but this whole marriage thing is a lot to take in." Michael replied in a soft tone, Masataka didn't see what the big deal was an attractive woman like Aya wanting to be your wife he just wished he was in Michael situation.

"Hey how are you guys doing" said a voice, Michael and Masataka looked up and noticed that it was the foreigner Bob Makihara, Michael talked to Bob as well and realized he is a wise man and the more rational one compared to his friend Soicherou. "Nothing much Bob-san surprised you're not with Nagi though, where is fighting another group of students." Said Michael and Masataka nodded his head in agreement. "No not today he just got held up in class, he should be here in a short while." Bob chuckled at Michael's question. Bob then sat down next to Michael to eat his lunch which was just a simple sandwich, Bob then turned to Masataka.

Masataka then explained that Toudou Academy was founded during the Meiji era to integrate different styles and the practioners form factions and now they form groups the Juken Club being one example. "Ok, now I want to know who is the strongest person in this school, you both are strong but I know there is someone stronger a true monster somewhere in this school." Bob said with an eager look in his eye. "What will you do if I tell you who the strongest is?" questioned Masataka with a scowl on his face.

"Will fight them of course." said a confident voice, they turned around and saw it was Soicherou. "Hey Nagi did you manage to complete the work or did you run off?" asked Bob in a bored tone. "I managed to get away but I get the feeling that I will have to do this work eventually." Said Soicherou with a uncaring tone. "Look no one is interested in such trivial things as trying to take it over, there is absolutely no reason for you to pick a fight." Masataka tried to reason with them, Michael just continued to listen and see if Soicherou or Bob will explain their reason behind there wanting to fight.

"Of course there is dumbass, there is nothing more exciting than a chance to fight a tough guy, don't you ever get excited, I couldn't care less about what my opponent stands for but if he happens to be a tough guy then I'm fighting him don't you feel the same." Soicherou said with a confidant smirk on his face while looking between Michael and Masataka. Michael just looked at him and saw a little bit of himself in Soicherou, there was a time when he was still learning from Kyle he was confident in his abilities. Picking a fight with any strong person on the streets of Metro City until he came across Cody and he completely wiped the floor with him. What he learned is that there is a major difference between confidence and arrogance. Soicherou maybe confident in his abilities but he mostly showed arrogance because of his ability to beat up anybody in the school, Michael knew that if he lost a fight he will either learn from it and train harder or he will simply lose the spark and will to better himself.

"Come to think I have a score to settle with you remember." Soicherou said as he stared at Michael with a sinister look on his face. Michael turned to him with a calm look on his face already knowing where this was going. "I actually remember that whole incident differently I defended myself from your attacks and Maya was the one that knocked you out the window so your beef should be with her." Michael said to him already preparing to defend himself incase Soicherou decides to get brave.

"It makes no difference to me asshole" Soicherou replied as he narrowed his eyes at Michael, everyone in the cafeteria started to stare at the two freshmen already sensing the tense atmosphere, knowing that these two were going to clash at any moment. "Soicherou your about to get your ass kicked and this time I'm not going to help you." Bob said while looking at the two, Bob already knew that Michael wasn't your usual fighter, just by the first fight a couple of days ago he could tell that he wasn't showing his full power and that he was toying with them the whole time. Michael and Soicherou continued to stare at one another waiting for the first move to be made that would start the fight

In surprising speed Soicherou threw a fast punch at Michael, Michael caught the punch with no sign of discomfort of the knuckles digging into his palm. Just then chibi Maya and Aya showed up in the cafeteria after seeing the growing crowd of students. "It's this one again." Said Maya with an annoyed tone, Aya then appeared behind her sister then she turned to the fight noticing it was between Soicherou and Michael. "Michael-kun." Aya said in a worried tone, as she observed the two combatants.

"Hm, this guy is not bad he would have been bringing in money left and right in the underground fighting circles in Metro." Michael thought impressed by the strength of Soicherou's punch. Michael then pushed Soicherou back and retaliated with a close punch to the stomach that sent him flying into the wall of the cafeteria with a pained grunt, causing a spider web of cracks to appear on the wall and dust to obscure Soicherou from view. "Bad idea, never go full strength against someone who is just an amateur, he still has much to learn." Maya said in a lecturing tone, while everyone behind her had a shocked look on their faces even Aya was surprised at the strength that her love interest has. "That's where you are wrong Natsume-san that's my strength at only 5%, besides I don't think Nagi-san is down for the count just yet." Michael said as he looked at Soicherou, Soicherou looked at Michael with an excited look on his face.

"Well this has been an interesting glimpse into the caliber of man you have chosen to fall in love with." Maya said to her sister with a smirk on her face. "Michael-kun" Aya softly said with a worried look on her face. Soicherou got up and dusted hisself off he then walked to the center of the room. "Aren't you impressive, I was thinking you were going to use a fancy and ridiculous move to impress your girl or something. But don't think simple moves like that are going to take me down, that isn't going to work on Soicherou Nagi." Soicherou said as he took his long jacket off showing he was wearing a purple tank top. His muscles weren't to big or to small he was built for both speed and power it looked but he relied heavily on his strength it seemed. "Hey boy that was quite a legitimate striking move don't treat it so lightly, it's an attack that requires the use of chi that Sims-San seems to have acquired through intense training, chi is produced through one's self and can only be used in the same body that created it." Maya explained to Soicherou. "You don't know the half of it Maya, the training exercises that Guy had me do was intense." Michael thought with a grimaced at the memory of the time Michael had to do a hand stand on a pole with hot coals slowly burning the pole. Michael then took off his school uniform jacket and went over to Aya. "Aya-san can you please hold this for me, I don't want to get blood on it." Michael asked in a soft tone, Aya with a deep blush on her face took his jacket while she continued to stare at him. He too was wearing a tank top but his was a grey color and it clung to his muscles like a second skin. His body was more built for speed but his upper body had more definition he had six pack abs and thick muscular arms that made her wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped up in them.

Michael then turned back to Soicherou with a hardened look on his face. "Ok Nagi you want to jump off let's go!" Michael shouted in a loud voice. "I'll kill you in one blow!" shouted Soicherou, he then charged at Michael with his left fist raised, Michael raised his foot up and kicked Soicherou in the nose causing him to stop in his tracks. He wasn't expecting a follow up punch to the face, Michael then unleashed a barrage of attacks that Soicherou can barely block, he managed to block a few but there was always another attack coming at him at a different angle. Bob silently observing the fight was examining the skills that Michael is showing so far.

"Look at this guy, Soicherou can't even hold a candle to him in a one on one match." Bob thought as he continued to watch this one way fight. Michael still was wiping the floor with Soicherou, attacking him at angles that are difficult to block from and openings that Soicherou was unknowingly presenting to him, Soicherou just managed to block one of the punches that Michael threw but he wasn't expecting the right hook to his face stunning him and causing blood to splatter over the floor. Soicherou crouched on the floor realizing that Michael isn't one of the typical guys he fights and that he would have to fight smart this time.

"Come on Nagi, I thought you said you were going to kill me with one blow. But I have to say I'm impressed that you are able to block a majority of my blows." Michael said in an impressed tone. "You haven't seen nothing yet, why don't you stop pulling these cheap ass attacks. Soicherou said as he got up and spat some blood to the side. "This coming from the guy who looks like someone hit him in the face with a frying pan multiple times, the reason why I'm 'pulling these cheap ass attacks' as you say is because if I use my stronger attacks, is because your friends will be visiting you in the ICU and I don't feel like wasting the energy on pulling them." Michael said to him in a lecturing tone.

Michael then ran to Soicherou and jumped in the air aiming a kick towards Soicherou, in surprising agility Soicherou dodged the kick by leaning back. He then threw a punch at Michael, but even more surprising Michael caught the fist in mid-air and using his own agility Michael angled his body and kicked Soicherou in the chin causing blood and spit to fall out of his mouth. Michael landed on his feet, but just as he was about to end the fight Aya made her presence known. "Stop toying with him, there is no need for you to drag this fight out as the fiancé of Aya Natsume you should not put your skills on display like that!" Aya shouted at Michael causing a pause in the fight, Michael not only was shocked that she just announced to the whole cafeteria that he was her fiancé but even more that she snapped him out of his arrogance.

With a smile Michael turned to Aya. "Your right Aya-san that was very foolish of me, I swear that I won't do that anymore." Said Michael in a gentle tone, causing Aya to blush and nod at him. "Are you done with your lovey dovey crap, just know this fight isn't over yet not until I knock you down a peg!" shouted Soicherou, once again getting Michael's attention. "I'm gonna end this fight right now, he is starting to get real annoying right now." Michael thought to hisself. Michael charged at Soicherou but he didn't notice that Soicherou had something hidden behind his back. "BARRIER!" Soicherou shouted out holding out the bento that Aya made for him, Michael stopped in his tracks shocked that he would go this far to win. While Masataka, Maya and Aya were shocked as well, Bob had an embarrassed look on his face that his friend would go that far and is wondering when he had the time to pick it up. "Anything goes in a fight." Soicherou said he then threw a punch at Michael, it connected but not in the way Soicherou was expecting.

Michael caught the fist in the palm of his hand, he then gave Soicherou a look that scared not only Soicherou but everyone else in the cafeteria. "I'm aware anything goes in a fight but I won't condone you using the lunch Aya took the time to make. You want to see one of my moves well here's one." Michael said in a low menacing tone, he pulled Soicherou to him punched him in the face grabbed him again threw another punch to the face and slammed his head to the floor and punched the back of his head. He then did a hand stand and slammed his knee to the back of his head effectively knocking him out. Michael seeing his handy work turned around collected his jacket from Aya and walked out of the cafeteria.

Maya and Aya watched him leave, Maya in curiosity and Aya with worry. "Hm, you have really chosen a strong and interesting person to fall in love with Aya." Maya said with a impressed but also a slight longing tone that was missed by her sister. Aya then ran out of the cafeteria after Michael, everyone dispersed and Bob came over to Soicherou picked him up to take him to the nurse's office. Leaving only Masataka by hisself. "Looks like things are about to get interesting around here right sempai." Masataka said to Maya. "Yes things are really going to get interesting now" Maya said with a smirk as both Maya and Masataka left the cafeteria.

 **Ok everyone that's the end of this chapter tell me what you thought of it and hopefully it's better than the first chapter please leave me a review and hopefully look forward to the next chapter. Peace and good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody here is another chapter of Tenjou Tenge Rise of the Pit Fighter. For those who have reviewed, favorited and follow this story I just want to thank you. Now let's get this chapter started.**

 **I don't own Tenjho Tenge or Final Fight.**

Chapter 3: Enemies Revealed

Things quickly quitted down after the fight in the cafeteria a couple days ago, Soicherou hasn't been in a fight for the past couple days, he could be seen mostly on the roof of the school staring at nothing, Michael suspecting that the fight was his first loss. But Michael had more pressing concerns, after his fight with Soicherou he noticed that he felt that someone was watching him, during class he would discreetly look around and see a group of three students watching him. He also noticed that the atmosphere around the school was tense like the students, Teachers and the school itself was holding it's breath like something was going to happen.

As Michael walked down the hallway to his next class he was stopped by the very same students that he noticed have been following him a couple days after his fight with Soicherou. The student on the right he noticed was built pretty thick like he spent most of his time in the gym, he wore his school uniform with the buttons undone showing his muscled chest probably a wrestler, the student on the left wore glasses on his face looked pretty unassuming but Michael didn't survive his many fights by underestimating his opponent, he looked closely and noticed that his legs were thicker then his upper body a Taekwondo practioners obviously and the last without a dought the leader of the group looked like your typical wannabe crime boss, his hair was slicked back also his clothes looked more expensive than the regular school uniforms the students wore, he also had that annoying smug look on his face like he already won before anything started.

"Ok what gives you guys have been following me for the past couple of days, so I want some answers right now." Michael said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"You don't need to know who we are just know that we are here to show you who is the real power behind this school." Said the leader.

"I thought it was the head master that held power here, why don't you tell me who sent you and we can go on our way without incident." Michael tried to reason with them.

The muscular thug then walked up to Michael and grabbed the front of his uniform shirt. Michael with a calm look on his face then pushed hisself forward head butting the thug in the face breaking his nose and causing him to let go of Michael's shirt. Michael quickly dodged a incoming kick from the second thug, Michael dodged a barrage of kicks and the occasional punch looking for an opening in his opponents attacks, then his attacker then went for a high kick but Michael quickly ducked under it and swept his legs out from under him causing his opponent to fall. Michael noticed out of the corner of his eye the brute he knocked down was getting back up again his nose twisted to the side and blood flowing down his nose.

With a angry roar the brute charged at him hoping to grab Michael in a bear hug. Michael rolled under the brute as he ran pass. The brute turned around and charged him again leading with a punch, Michael dodged and threw a right hook stumbling the brute back. He then kicked him right where the brutes knee was shattering it causing him to drop to the ground, Michael then punched him in the jaw causing blood to come out of his mouth, also knocking him out. The skinny thug jumped at Michael and threw a snap kick to his head then a spinning round house to the body, both attacks easily dodged by Michael. Michael then threw a punch to his attacker's stomach, then a upper cut to his chin stunning the thug. Michael then did a round house kick to his attacker's head knocking him down to the ground. Michael turned around to the leader of the group noticing the scared and unsure look on his face.

"How they said he was just a street punk, yet he took them down like they were a bunch of school yard bullies." The leader thought in his head, still trying to comprehend how this no name freshman managed to take down his men he didn't notice that Michael was already in front of him. Michael then picked him up by the front of his shirt, he then slammed him into the lockers luckily no one was in the hallways.

"Ok you slicked haired, egotistic bastard who sent you to come after me." Michael said as he leveled a fierce glare at the student he was interrogating.

"How do you know I'm not the one who sent them and I just came with them." He replied back hoping that Michael wouldn't see through his lie.

Michael who was not amused at the lie slammed him against the locker again, but also punched him in the face splitting his lip. Michael then slammed him back against the locker.

"Don't try my patience, you don't have the heart of a leader someone else is pulling your strings. So either tell me what I want to know or you can go to the ICU at the nearest hospital." Michael warned his patience with this guy already fading.

"OK, OK it was the Executive Council they told me to rough you up a bit!" The leader quickly said not wanting to get hurt again.

"Why would they come after me, I didn't do anything wrong." Michael asked while wondering why a group like the council would want to harm him.

"It's because of the fight in the cafeteria between you and Nagi, the council wants to make an example out of you and the two other freshmen." The leader said hoping that he would show mercy if he tells him everything he knows.

"Wait the other two freshmen, when is this group going after them." Michael demanded in an angry tone.

"It's not a group, it is a second year student named Tsutomu Ryuuzaki he is one of the council's enforcers." The thug said in a nervous tone but also with a tough of fear.

"What can you tell me about this Ryuuzaki" Michael asked sensing the fear in his tone that he tried to hide. Knowing that this guy was just a simple henchman but this Ryuuzaki guy judging by the fear is one of the monsters that Bob was asking about.

"The guy is a monster, he has the ability to manipulate flames and is only sent when the council wants someone to learn a harsh lesson to not oppose the council. He is supposed to be going after the freshmen sometime after school. That's all I know man now let me go." He said while trying to get out of the grip Michael has him in. Michael dropped him to the floor but before he could get up, Michael stopped him.

"You can go, but first I need you to deliver a message let the Executive Council know that if they ever get the notion to fuck with me don't. Michael said he then kicked the guy in the face knocking him out. In the deserted hallway except for the three unconscious bodies of the thugs sent to beat him up Michael retreated into his thoughts as he continued with his day.

"This Ryuuzaki guy sounds like a real problem, I better tail Makihara and Nagi, if want this shit stain said is true then they are in trouble and they are not strong enough to face an opponent like this." Michael thought as he walked down the hallway.

 **Later that day**

As soon as school ended Michael waited for Bob and Soicherou to exit the building so he can follow them to their home. Only to notice that Soicherou wasn't with him as Bob got on his bike to head home. Michael got on his bike as well and followed at a safe distance, Michael saw Bob pulled up into an apartment complex. Michael noticed that it was the same building that his apartment was in, he decided that he can keep an eye on Bob and if he is lucky Soicherou if he decides to show up. Michael entered his home as soon as he saw Bob enter his. Michael dropped his bag on the couch and went to the kitchen for a snack. He came back with a sandwich and as he sat down to eat he took out his homework. Figuring he would kill time by doing it while also keeping his senses sharp incase Ryuuzaki shows up.

A couple hours went by and still no sign of Soicherou or Ryuuzaki, Michael was staring to grow concerned and wondering if the guy he interrogated lied to him. He then heard a loud slam like someone's door was kicked down, he quickly jumped up from his seat and ran to his door. He looked around and recognized the blonde hair of one Soicherou Nagi, Soicherou with a thoughtful look on his face walked into his only friend's home. Michael walked back into his house and continued to wait from what he could see Soicherou was perfectly fine not one scuff mark on him. Now that Soicherou was here Michael knew Ryuuzaki would show up, it's just a matter of when. Another hour went by and Michael heard a door open he looked out his window and saw a woman with a basket of laundry in hand, she has shoulder length brown hair, blue overalls and a yellow shirt.

"Probably Bob's roommate or girlfriend, but what she is doing doesn't concern me." Michael thought in his head, but before he left the window he noticed someone follow the girl normally he would just mind his business but this guy just who has obviously been here for a while starts moving when she leaves is to convenient. Michael watched the guy walk after her but he stopped and suddenly threw a fireball at Bob's motorcycle. Michael quickly ran out his door and after Ryuuzaki just as the fire hit the bike causing it to explode.

Michael watched as Ryuuzaki entered the laundromat that the girl walked into. Michael walked in without them knowing he was there.

"Why what do we have here, a nice little gift for me it seems." Ryuuzaki said with a perverted leer. The girl turned around, not liking how this guy was looking at her she backed away from him. But Ryuuzaki wasn't deterred he slowly walked up to her why'll he licked his lips. But before he could grab her someone kicked him away causing his head to break through the glass of the nearest machine.

"Get out of here now and call the police, I'll hold him off." Michael said as he watched Ryuuzaki regain his senses. The girl ran out of the laundromat forgetting the laundry inside. Ryuuzaki pulled his head out of the machine and pulled a piece of glass out of his head. Michael gave him a glare knowing what he was about to do and was only glad he got there in time.

"Why the hell did you do that, interrupting my fun like that!?" Ryuuzaki demanded with an angry look on his face.

"You call forcing yourself and violating a woman fun, now I'm even more happy I get to kick your sorry ass myself! Michael said with anger in his tone. He got into his stance ready to fight the council enforcer.

"Wait, you're that other freshmen that those three idiots were supposed to deal with. I guess you were to skilled for them but don't think you're a match for me." Ryuuzaki said with a confident smirk as he summoned his flames.

"I don't think I'm a match for you I know I am." Michael said, even though he is confident in his skills he doesn't know if he can handle someone of this caliber.

Ryuuzaki threw a fireball that Michael dodged but he wasn't expecting him to throw a punch that connected to his face. His right cheek now burnt and swollen thanks to the flames that Ryuuzaki wields, Michael brushed it off and threw a punch of his own at Ryuuzaki, it was caught by Ryuuzaki who proceeded to burn the hand causing Michael to yell in pain. Michael never felt pain like this before but soldiered through it and threw a punch with his free hand and heard the satisfying sound of his fist connecting with his nose. Ryuuzaki clutched his nose unaware that his clever opponent was on the attack, Michael ran up to him and kicked Ryuuzaki with enough force to send him flying into the other laundry machines causing more glass to break and did into his skin and tear his clothes.

Michael clutched his hand feeling the pain of being burnt from the flames of Ryuuzaki. He noticed that Ryuuzaki got up and was charging at him again but before he could defend hisself Ryuuzaki threw a flaming fist to his stomach knocking the air out of Michael. Ryuuzaki then picked up Michael by his collar and smashed his head into the other washing machine causing glass to break and dig into his head. Ryuuzaki then punched him again sending him to the floor. Michael tried to get up but Ryuuzaki kicked him in his stomach knocking the air out of him.

"Pathetic look at you not even a challenge of course you gave me a few scratches here and there but you are still WEAK!" Shouted Ryuuzaki as he kicked Michael again sending him sliding across the floor. Michael got up again but Ryuuzaki kicked him again, his back hitting the wall, he proceeded to beat Michael, throwing flame covered punches and kicks at Michael's body until his face, arms and torso were covered in bruises and scorch marks. Michael's eye was bruised and swollen closed and blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"I have to say, you have a great tolerance for pain. All of my other opponents would have either died or passed out from the pain." Ryuuzaki said with a sadistic look in his eye. Michael looked Ryuuzaki in the face and spat a glob of blood in his face. Ryuuzaki wiped the blood from his face and with an angry look launched another flame covered fist at Michael knocking him to the floor.

"Now that I'm done with you, I think I will go see that girl that got away from me. But instead of her how about I pay a visit to that friend of yours, oh whats her name Aya Natsume." Ryuuzaki said with a sadistic leer in his eyes.

Michael looked up at him with a face of pure hatred in his eyes. But just when he got Ryuuzaki threw another flame covered punch at him, but he wasn't expecting Michael to catch it in his hand completely ignoring the flames burning his hand.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I'LL WILL KILL YOU!" Michael shouted at Ryuuzaki, but then another strange thing happened Ryuuzaki felt his chi the energy that he used to power his attacks being drawn out of him and into Michael. Michael noticed the flames entering his body and he felt recharged all of a sudden.

"What have you done!" Ryuuzaki yelled out in confusion. Confused about why he suddenly felt so weak. Michael flexed his hand and blue black flames covered his fist.

"I don't know but I'm not going to question it." Michael said in a calm tone.

He then ran at Ryuuzaki with his flame covered fist connecting with Ryuuzaki's face smashing the glasses covering his eyes. Michael threw another punch this one connecting to his cheek leaving an angry burn on his face. Michael then threw a side thrust kick that knocked Ryuuzaki on his back in the center of the room. Ryuuzaki got up from the ground but wasn't quick enough to mount up a proper defense because Michael was quickly on him. Michael threw a right haymaker that connected to Ryuuzaki's face, then a punch to his chin. Michael then threw a punch to his stomach and a uppercut to his chin. He then threw a spinning back fist that disoriented Ryuuzaki. Finally, he threw another upper cut that created a mini tornado combined with his flames knocking Ryuuzaki into the air and plummeting to the floor of the laundromat.

"It's over about time, didn't know how long I would last" Michael gasped out, Michael proceeded to walk to the exit but his legs gave out from under him. Physically drained from the energy that was used and the beating he took, but before he welcomed the darkness that is unconsciousness he heard a angelic voice call his name but his eyes closed and he knew no more.

 **Ok everybody here is chapter three of my story I hope you all like the chapter. All will be explained in the next chapter and I promise that it will be out quicker then this one. So review, favorite and follow the story if you like it and if you have questions don't hesitate to PM ok guys and gals goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone welcome to another chapter of Tenjho Tenge Rise Of The Pit Fighter. I hope you guys like the last chapter and I also want thank those that favorited, follow or reviewed this story. Ok on to the story.**

 **I don't own Tenjho Tenge or Final Fight**

Chapter 4: Joining The Juken Club

Michael woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, but in truth he thought it was head ringing. When he fully woke up he noticed that he was in his room in his apartment, wondering if everything was just a dream he then noticed that his hands, arms and chest were bandaged up.

"How did I get back here and who bandaged me up." Michael thought with a puzzled look on his face. He then felt movement beside him, he then turned and noticed the sleeping form of Aya Natsume. She was laying on her side with her long auburn hair flowing over the bed like a halo, her mouth opened a little bit. Michael may have known Aya for a while now but he is still struck numb by her beauty.

"Wow she really looks cute like this, but when did she get here?" Michael questioned in a low voice so he doesn't disturb Aya. He then tried to get up and start breakfast but his injuries haven't stopped hurting yet. He tried to hold back the pained groan that came to his lips, but it was in vain Aya then woke up rubbing her eye in a cute way. She then turned to look at Michael with a worried look on her face.

"Michael-kun are you alright, are you still in pain?" Aya asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Aya-san, I still feel a little pain but I'm sure I can get through it." Michael said. He then noticed that Aya was wearing blue skinny jeans and a white shirt that exposed her stomach it also made her large breast even more pronounced. Michael quickly stopped staring at her when he noticed that she started blushing.

"Um, but what are you doing here Aya-san and how did you find me?" Michael asked.

"Well this is what happened." Aya said about to explain how she came to be there.

 _Flashback_

 _Aya kept having a bad feeling all day, like harm was going to come to Michael in some way, she tried to call him. But she kept getting his answering machine._

" _Did you find him." Maya in her chibi form asked her worried sister. Aya then hung up the phone._

" _No, no luck Michael isn't in. I haven't seen him all day and I'm starting to grow worried." Aya said in worried tone._

" _I don't think you need to worry about him so much, he has shown hisself to be a very capable combatant, tell you the truth I am more worried about the person that tries to fight him next after what he did to that boy in the cafeteria."_ Maya said in a calm tone with a serious look on her face.

 _But Aya was still worried about him, wondering if he was safe and not hurt in anyway._

" _I've no idea where this is coming from, but I have a really bad feeling about this. My head feels like it's about to split, my stomachs boiling I think I'm about to throw up." Aya thought covering her mouth with her hand. She then got up from where she was kneeling to go to the bathroom._

" _Is something wrong?" Maya asked noticing the pale and nauseous look on her face._

" _I'm going to run to the bathroom." Aya said in a low tone as she opened the sliding door._

" _Is it Sims-sans child?" Maya asked her sister with a deadpan look on her face, but on the inside she was trying to suppress a smirk and chuckle at her sister's reaction._

" _That joke isn't even a bit funny, humph!" Aya yelled at her sister, trying to suppress the blush that appeared on her face._

" _Me and Michael aren't ready for that yet." Aya thought in her head as she left the living room shutting the sliding door on her way out._

 _Aya then entered the bathroom, she then splashed water on her face to calm her nerves. But when she looked in the mirror she noticed her eyes were red and slit. The mirror she was looking into started to fade and show something within it. The mirror showed a laundromat and two people, one with blonde hair who she didn't recognize but she knew who the other person was. Michael Sims was facing off against the blonde haired person. When the fight started she noticed that Michael was hard pressed against the power that Ryuuzaki held. Michael managed to get a few attacks in that staggered the blonde haired man. The blonde haired man then mentioned her name, normally she would wonder how this person knew her but what Michael shouted out next made her smile. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Michael shouted at the blonde. Aya was then surprised noticing that the strange man's flames were dissipating and blue flames started to appear around Michael. The image in the mirror then vanished and Aya's eyes returned to normal. Aya ran out of the bathroom and to her room to change out of her house kimono and into regular clothes and wrapped a white head band around her head. She then grabbed her katana and went to the garage. She then started the bike until the load noise of the engine filled the garage, but before she could hop on the bike she was stopped by Maya._

" _Aya wait, whats wrong?" Maya asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister._

" _Don't try to stop me it won't work, I saw Michael-Kun fighting someone when I went to the bathroom, I can't explain how it was like a vision but I just know he needs me now." Aya said with a serious and determined look on her face._

" _First of all if what you say is true you have no idea where Sims-san is and second you don't even know how to ride that bike." Maya reasoned, but she knew that her sister was determined to go and find and help Michael._

" _It'll be alright, I'm sure she will teach me everything I need to know and besides I seem to see it all pretty clearly. I see Michael-kun's figure so maybe this is what they call the power of love." Aya said with a small smile on her face._

 _She then got on the bike and drove off out of the garage on her way to Michaels current location. But unaware of the smirk on her sister's face._

" _For many generations beings with abnormal powers have been born into the Natsume family. Long ago Aya had been showing signs that she too possessed that power, the power of the Ryuugan in ancient china it was referred to as Crystal Eye a person with these eyes can see through everything, they can see into the past or far into the future. It's said they have the power to communicate not only with humans but also with objects that don't appear to be alive and the dead. Aya is starting to realize she has these powers, I'm pretty sure this is the reason she fell in love with Michael. To me she made a great choice in a person to fall in love with, I still remember the first time she met him. She said he was a perfect gentleman and didn't try anything with her. I was skeptical at first but after meeting and talking with him I have to say he is a nice guy." Maya thought not noticing the small blush that appeared on her cheeks the more she thought of the young man her sister fell for._

 _Aya finally made it to the area that she believed that Michael was in. She ran by the laundromat but she noticed that the door was smashed and broken glass everywhere. She approached the door and saw movement on the inside she looked and her eyes widened in shock. There was Michael bruised, bloodied, eye swollen shut and burns over his body. He staggered towards her but he fell to the floor his eyes closed._

" _Michael-kun!" Aya called to him, she ran to his side to check if he was alive, she noticed his breathing was shallow but he was alive all the same. She slung his arm over his shoulder and walked back to her bike and took him to his apartment that was close by._

 _Flashback End_

"After I got you back home I bandaged your wounds and put you to bed" Aya explained with a cute smile on her face. Michael nodded his head, still shocked that she was able to somehow see his fight with Ryuuzaki.

"Ok, but there is one thing I'm wondering? Why were you sleeping next to me when I woke up this morning?" Michael asked her, Aya started to blush at how calmly he asked her that question.

"Well when I got done bandaging your injuries, I got tired and fell asleep I'm sorry if I made your feel uncomfortable at all." Aya finished with a bow of her head. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and noticed that Michael was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't mind at all Aya, I just want to thank you for bandaging me up and taking care of me when I was out of it." Michael said, he continued to stare into Aya's eyes drawn into the light brown orbs of this beautiful young woman, Aya noticing the intense look on his face blushes a dark crimson color. She stared back into his dark grey eyes, Michael snapped out of his trance his face feeling warm.

"Um you want some breakfast Aya, I believe I Have something in the fridge that I can make us before heading off to school." Michael said wanting to elevate the tension in the room.

"Yes, I would like that very much Michael-kun." Aya said with the blush still on her face, but secretly wanting to continue the moment that they had. Michael got up from bed with help from Aya and they walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Michael made two plates of scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and turkey sausage. With a cup of herbal tea for Aya and a cup of orange juice for hisself. With a little difficulty Michael got dressed and drove his motorcycle to school, Aya leaving on her own bike to get ready for the school day. As Michael was walking through the gates of the school he noticed that everyone was looking at him, some with respect and the others with looks like he was going to die on the spot. He ignored there looks and continued on his way. When Michael was walking on the pathway to the school building he was stopped by the familiar figure of Bob Makihara.

"Hey Sims, you got a minute?" Bob asked, Michael looked at him wondering if he was going to start something.

"Sure what's up man, is there a problem?" Michael asked wanting to wait for Bob to make the first move in case this turned into a confrontation.

"No there isn't a problem I just want to say thanks, Chiaki said you came at the right moment before anything could happen. If you weren't there I hate to think what that bastard would have done." Bob said in a grateful tone. Michael nodded and thought he should explain why this all happened.

"Bob this guy wasn't acting on his own, he was acting on orders. This guy Ryuuzaki was ordered by the executive council to attack us. Yesterday afternoon I was jumped by three small timers, guess they thought I wasn't much of a threat I then grilled them for information and found out that the council sent Ryuuzaki after you and Nagi." Michael explained to him.

"Tell me where these guys are and I will make them beg for mercy when I'm done with them." Bob snarled out through his clenched teeth. Bob was trying to remain calm already visualizing the bloody vengeance he was going to visit on them.

"Bob think for a minute, these guys are not the small time wannabe fighters that you and Nagi faced before. Look at me I didn't get these injuries from falling down the steps or touching a hot stove. This came from Ryuuzaki, he could somehow manipulate flames and he was faster and stronger I won because something happened that I can't explain right now. If Ryuuzaki was this strong just imagine how strong the other members on the council are." Michael reasoned with him trying to bring Bob back to his rational mind set. Bob took a couple of deep breaths to calm hisself down, when he was calm and ready to talk he turned back to Michael.

"Ok, ok what do you think we should do tell the headmaster or something." Bob said in a sarcastic tone, something Michael quickly caught on to.

"First off lose the damn attitude and second that's a bad idea because the council probably has the teachers and headmaster in their pockets so they are ruled out. I'm going to go talk to Natsume-san see if she has a solution. Now what I want you to do is find Soicherou and stick with him in case the council tries something again." Michael said he then said goodbye to Bob and headed for the Juken Club dojo.

Michael entered the dojo and noticed that the floors were freshly polished and Shinai and Bokens on the far wall. Focusing matts stacked in the corner and a heavy bag already set up. Michael walked up to the bag, gave it a little punch and winced from the stinging of his still healing fist. Michael pushed through the pain and punched the bag again, he then threw a combo of two punches and a kick, Michael started getting into the swing of things as he attacked the bag imagining it as the face of Ryuuzaki. He started to continuously attack the bag until the sound of the creaking chain was the only thing that could be heard. Michael was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him, Maya hearing someone enter the club went to investigate and noticed it was Michael. She watched him until he approached the heavy bag and watched him go to work on it, she noticed that he was pushing through the pain of his injuries. Seeing the skill and easy way he executes his attacks, noticing that each attack wasn't wasted every ounce of strength was channeled properly through a punch and kick.

"Hm, he sure is a strong one, Aya has really picked a keeper." Maya thought with a smirk on her face with a barely noticeable blush showing. Even though she would deny it if asked, she likes strong men and Michael is without a dought strong with room to become even stronger. When she saw Michael was settling down she decided to make her presence known.

"Good morning Sims-san, what brings you here to my club?" Maya asked in a calm tone. Michael turned to Maya and noticed she was in her child form in her blue and red kimono.

"Well Natsume-san as Aya-san probably told you already I was in a fight last night." Michael started out with.

"Yes she told me in a way, also that she spent the night in your apartment. You didn't take my imoto's innocence did you?" Maya asked in a teasing tone already having achieved an entertaining response from her sister. Michael felt his face heat up at her question, he knew Maya was just teasing him but he was still shocked that she would say that.

"No we didn't do anything like that, she just fell asleep at my place while I was sleeping off the fight." Michael explained still feeling his face was still hot from her question. Maya started to giggle but waved her hand in a placating manner.

"I know Sims-san I was just trying to get a rise out of you, ok continue your explanation." Maya said with a smile still on her face, but that smile quickly vanished when he said who he fought.

"It was some guy named Ryuuzaki, but earlier yesterday I fought some thugs sent by the executive council to rough me up. What I want to know is why they came after me, Bob and Nagi?" Michael questioned, Maya took a deep breath and started explaining the purpose of the Executive council and how corrupt the current one is. She told him they probably see them as a threat and also maybe because of there connection to the Juken Club. Michael with his friendship to Takayanigi and his relationship with Aya. Bob and Soicherou because Bob is connected with Michael and they suspect the same with Soicherou.

"Ok I can tell these guys are going to keep gunning for me, until they either make me take a dirt nap or make me like almost everyone else here to afraid to stand up against them. What do you think I should do? Michael asked the Natsume clan head.

"Since the council will without a dought try to either get you to join them and if that doesn't work expelled you from the school. I think I have a way to not only keep them from expelling you from school and offer you moderate protection. Would you like to join the Juken Club?" Maya asked, hoping that he would except her offer not only because she doesn't want to lose a potentially strong ally, but also because she likes talking with him.

Michael thought about the pros and cons of joining the club. On one hand he doesn't get expelled and separated from the friends he made, but on the other hand he has to probably deal with further attacks on the Executive council. A few moments past and Michael stuck out his hand so he can seal the deal.

"You have yourself a new club member Natsume-san, I promise that I will not bring shame to the club and to you." Michael swore to her. Maya with a smile on her face shook his hand, secretly enjoying the hard feel of his hand.

"Welcome to the Juken Club Michael Sims, I look forward to how strong you will become." Maya said with a smile on her face glad that he excepted her offer and wondering what new experiences her new club member will bring.

 **Ok everyone here is chapter 4 of Tenjho Tenge Rise Of The Pit Fighter I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support me. Thank you for the reviews and stay awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody I'm back and I have a new chapter for you all, I am sorry it took me this long to post another chapter for this story. I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to start it off. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. Ok let's get started.**

 **I don't own Tenjou Tenge or Final fight both, if I did the Tenjou Tenge anime would have continued and Final Fight would have another game out by now.**

Chapter 5: Golden Week Training and Date Night

The past couple of days seem to blur together ever since Michael joined the Juken Club, Aya was ecstatic about him finally joining and Masataka in his own way was happy that his sparring partner was in the club to, but the other part of him now knew that since Michael joined the club his chances of getting close to Aya might as well be zero. But something else interesting happened a couple of hours later Soicherou and Bob showed up at the door admitting that they wouldn't stand a chance against the council as they are now. Soicherou claimed that by three months that he will be stronger then everyone in the club, Michael responded by telling him that he might as well get in line.

"Until you beat me, you will be considered third strongest here." Michael said with a smirk on his face, Soicherou got in Michaels face with a smirk also on his face.

"Yeah well get ready because by the time three months is up, your going to be black and blue and red all over." Soicherou said with a confident look.

"At least I will still be standing you on the other hand will be taking a little nap like last time, which reminds me how does the back of your head feel." Michael said smiling at the now scowling Soicherou.

"Ok you two break it up, save the stand offs for the sparring, as for you two I gladly welcome you to the Juken club." Maya said to the two new members of the club.

Ever since that day the three new members started training very hard, Michael and Soicherou sparred with one another but that was rare since both normally ended up so badly bruised that they had to sit out. Maya decided to only pair them with either Bob, Masataka or Aya, while Maya observed there progress. A couple hours after that day, Ryuuzaki was found bloodied up his uniform shirt and jacket were torn and the only thing there was a small tree branch on his chest, Michael found out that it was Maya who did that to him. Michael was not only surprised but slightly scared of Maya he thought if she can do that much damage with a tree branch just imagine what she could do when unarmed. As the days went by and started easing into Golden Week Maya decided to do a training camp at her and Aya's clan house. Aya was happy of course since Michael would be spending a week at her house, same with Masataka except he is excited because he will be around Aya more. Bob asked Maya if Chiaki can come saying she can cook for them after training, Maya excepted but told them to keep there nightly activities quiet. That's where we find Michael now waking up in the Natsume clan home.

Michael just woke up and started his morning routine of going to the bathroom, showering and brushing his teeth. But as he was rinsing his face off he heard the bathroom door open and standing in the door way was one Aya Natsume.

"Oh, I had no idea anyone was in here." Aya said still half asleep, she was wearing a pink robe with a few buttons undone showing her cleavage. Michael with a deadpan looked on his face walked up to her and buttoned up her robe so she was at least decent and doesn't accidently flash any of the current tenants. He wasn't sure how Masataka would be able to handle the situation.

"Aya-Chan I know this is your home but please remember that there are three teenage men here, and hormones are already high as it is." Michael told her in a kind tone of voice.

"I don't mind if it's you Michael-kun, but thanks for thinking of me." Aya said with a cute smile on her face. She then noticed Michael was only in a towel, she stared at his well defined form starting from his arms to his pecks all the way down to his six pack abs, she then noticed a single drop of water from his shower slowly go down his six pack and into his towel. She started to breath heavily and her face looked like a ripe tomato, unnoticed by Aya her Ryuugan activated making her look feral in a way.

"Aya-Chan come back to Earth Aya-Chan, my eyes are up here." Michael said with an amused look on his face. "Who would have thought Aya-Chan had those kind of thoughts" Michael thought to hisself.

"I'm sorry Michael-Kun I didn't mean to stare." Aya said with her blush still on her face. Aya berated herself for getting caught having thoughts of Michael like that.

"It's alright Aya-Chan it's natural to have thoughts like that, I would be lying if I said I didn't have similar thoughts of you." Michael thought while scratching the back of his head feeling his face heat up. Aya still with her blush looked up at him shocked but glad that his thoughts were similar and thinking it is only a matter of time before he starts to feel the same way about her that she does for him.

"Ok I'm going to get started on my training. The bathroom is all your and I will see you at breakfast later today." Michael said as he left, Aya turned around with a smile feeling real good about today.

Michael got dressed in his warm up pants, Nike's and warm up shirt. He left his room and headed for the back yard he noticed that Soicherou was up as well as Maya. Maya for the past couple of days has been trying to teach Soicherou how to focus his strikes, so far it hasn't been successful but Michael knew that he would eventual get the hang of it. Michael continued on his way as Maya started to explain the outcome of channeling his chi through his strikes and the philosophy of chi and it's connection to Yin and Yang. Michael went to a secluded spot that he stumbled upon that had a waterfall and pond. Michael started out his training with stretches making his body limber then he did 200 pushups, 200 sit ups and a light jog. After Michael gets done with his warmup he started his strike training throwing his punches against post that he set up toughening his hands up, then he started doing the same with his kicks. The next part of his training was channeling his chi and trying to draw upon his flames, he remembered when he told Maya about what happened and Maya's explanation.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Michael told Maya what happened during his fight with Ryuuzaki and how he channeled blue flames into his fist._

 _"_ _Hm, and this is the first time this phenomenon has occurred." Maya said with a thoughtful look on her face._

 _"_ _Yeah, all the years that I have trained I have never channeled an element I have seen other more experienced fighters do it but not me. The only thing I can channel is my chi but fire is new to me." Michael said with a perplexed look on his face._

 _Maya then turned to Michael, still with a puzzled look on her face, trying to come up with an answer for him._

 _"_ _I have never heard of someone taking an element from a fighter myself, can you try channeling it again." Maya asked. Michael then looked at his hands trying to c call upon the power that he felt when he controlled the flames, after awhile when nothing happened he lowered his hand in frustration._

 _"_ _I can't do it, I can't draw it out this should be easier." Michael said feeling like he failed._

 _Maya then walked up to Michael and put her hand on his shoulder, normally she wouldn't do something like this but there was just something about him that made her want to comfort him and encourage him not to give up._

 _"_ _It's alright Michael-san was there something you felt when you had access to this power, an emotion maybe." Maya said trying to help him in some way._

 _"_ _Yes that's it I felt anger, when Ryuuzaki said he was going to find Aya-Chan next." Michael thought in his head._

 _He then stood up telling Maya to back up, he then remembered losing his parents in Metro city, he remembered how Ryuuzaki almost defiled Chiaki more importantly he remembered Ryuuzaki threatening Aya with the same fate. With a roar of pain and rage blue flames burst from Michael's hands covering his forearms. Then as quickly as they came the flames were gone and Michael dropped to his knees out of breath, Maya who watched the whole thing ran up to him holding his cheeks as smoke came off his body._

 _"_ _Well at least we know anger draws it out" Michael chuckled with a tired smile on his face. Maya let out a giggle at his attitude but was surprised with the amount of power and rage that he had buried deep._

 _"_ _Well during Golden Week I can probably teach you how to draw this power out automatically, but I suggest you find a way to increase your chi reserves." Maya said with a smile on her face already thinking of a training schedule for him._

 _"_ _Thanks I am really touched that you would take the time out of your schedule to help me." Michael said with a grateful smile on his face. Maya had a small blush on her cheeks but quickly buried it._

 _"_ _it's nothing, after all as club president I have to make sure my members are reaching there full potential and now that includes you." Maya said trying to brush his compliment aside and get her emotions under control._

 _"_ _Ok but thanks again Maya-san, I think I'm going to go and pack my things but there is something you got to do first." Michael said, Maya stared at him with a puzzled look on her face._

 _"_ _What will that be Michael-san?" Maya asked him, a small grin then appeared on his face._

 _"_ _Can you let go of my face, I kind of need it." Michael said with an amused look on his face._

 _Maya now realizing she was still holding his face in her hands quickly let his face go and turned around trying to hide the blush that was on her face. Michael started to laugh at her, until she turned around with an angry pout on her face making her look cute._

 _"_ _Don't you have some things to pack Michael-san." Maya asked trying to be angry at him but his smile was contagious._

 _"_ _Ok, ok I'm sorry I will leave you alone Maya-san I will see you later." Michael said getting his laugh under control._

 _Michael then left leaving a still blushing but now smiling Maya Natsume to her own thoughts._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Michael came out of his thoughts and ended his workout, he then sat down in a full lotus position and started to meditate. Hearing nothing but the crashing water from the waterfall, the soft wind blowing through the trees and the soothing sound of birds chirping. The peaceful atmosphere was something that Michael could never feel in the city, the natural feel was greater then the artificial atmosphere of the city it felt cleaner out there then in the city. A feeling he could get used to. That was the site that Aya came upon, seeing Michael so at peace with the environment, a look that she has yet to see on him and it just looked natural to her eyes.

Aya came to look for Michael when he didn't appear for the call to breakfast. Maya told her to go find him and she jumped at the chance to do so. While looking at Michael she noticed that birds, butterflies, and a few squirrels started to migrate to him as if drawn to him. She then noticed a blue flaming outline seemed to curl around him, the outline became more pronounced and she noticed that it was a tiger. A tiger made entirely from chi wrapped around him. Aya then made her presence known causing the birds and butterflies to fly away and squirrels to scurry into the trees.

"Michael-kun breakfast is ready." Aya said to him, as he opened his eyes the tiger disappeared leaving only Michael and Aya in the clearing.

"Thank you Aya-Chan, I was starting to get hungry." Michael said with a smile on his face, Aya returned the smile with one of her own as she fell into step beside him back to the house. Michael noticed that Soicherou was still outside training with a miserable look on his face.

"Let me guess Maya-san is still not letting him eat until he can channel his power through the center of the pan." Michael said with a smile on his face. Aya started to giggle and nodded her head signifying that he was right.

"Hai Michael-Kun when it comes to training sis is very serious about it, as you without a dought know she has been training you hard to huh." Aya said with an amused look on his face, causing Michael to pout at her.

"Your mean you know that right Aya-Chan." Michael said to her while nudging her shoulder, she nudged back until they started trying to knock the other over until Aya nudged him to hard causing him to fall but taking her with him. Aya landed on top of Michael both of them laughing at there predicament. Michael then stopped laughing and stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she looks and how her personality matches her beauty. Aya stopped laughing and stared at him, blushing at not only the position they were in but also the intense look he was giving her. They both started to lean towards each other, the feelings that they have dictating there actions until they heard someone clearing there throat. Both Aya and Michael looked up at the amused look of one Maya Natsume.

"Maybe you two should go somewhere private, we don't need to see any intimate moments you two share." Maya said with an amused look on her face but secretly wishing she was in Aya's position.

"I'm sorry for that Maya-san, I didn't mean to disrupt breakfast." Michael said feeling his face heat up. He looked around noticing that Bob just ignored the moment and focused on his food, Chiaki's eyes were sparkling at the romantic scene between Michael and Aya, while Masataka had a horrified look on his face with anime tears coming down his eyes and what looked like a rain cloud.

"Well now that your moment is over your food is right there." Maya said pointing out his plate, Michael went to his plate of food and sat down to start eating. He noticed the food was really good but in his opinion not as good as Aya's.

"Well Sims-San how do you enjoy my cooking." Chiaki asked with a smile on her face, Michael looked up at her telling her that it was good.

"Is it as good as Aya-sans food, you can tell me the truth I won't get mad." Chiaki said with a teasing look on her face. Michael looked at Chiaki's smiling face and Aya who was pouting.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this without hurting someone's feelings." Michael thought, he then came up with a perfect escape plan.

"Well I have to say my Aunt Vanessa's food is better." Michael said he then quickly ate the rest of his food and high tailed it out of there. Leaving a shocked Chiaki and Aya and a laughing Maya, Bob and Masataka.

"He turned the tables on both of you." Maya laughed, seeing the shocked look on both her sister and Chiaki's face. Bob had his head in his hand chuckling at the shocked look on his girlfriends face, he never met anyone that could escape the teasing traps that Chiaki came up with until now.

A couple of days passed and everyone was getting into the rhythm of there respective training methods. Soicherou finally managed to get the concept of channeling his chi and managed to move on to sparring. Michael managed to increase his chi reservoir and managed to draw upon the power of fire and channeled it through his strikes. As the days blurred together Michael thought about how his relationship with Aya was progressing, he realized that despite the short time they knew each other, he just found her devotion and dedication to him admirable but also attractive. So he went to find her and ask her out, Michael looked around the backyard until he stumbled upon Aya training with her katana. She managed to cut the stone in three separate slices an amazing show of power and grace that only she could attain.

"Aya-Chan can I talk to you for a minute." Michael said as he approached her, Aya turned around as she sheathed her Katana and smiled at Michael.

"Yes Michael-kun do you need something or do you need a sparring partner." Aya asked with her head tilted to the side. Michael thought she looked cute the way she is and also incredibly beautiful with her auburn hair blowing in the breeze.

"Well I w-was wondering if you would like to go on a d-date w-with m-me tonight." Michael stuttered out mentally kicking hisself for stuttering like that. Aya had a bright blush on her face but was inwardly doing back flips. She then jumped forward hugging Michael while he twirled her through the air before settling her down.

"So is that at a yes?" Michael asked with a chuckle, Aya giggled cutely and nodded her head.

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you Michael-Kun." Aya said with a bright smile, Michael then released a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Ok so is tonight alright with you?" Michael asked her, she nodded her head.

"But where are we going Michael-kun?" Aya asked him, Michael then told her it was a surprise but to dress formal.

Aya then left to continue her training, while Michael set up a time and place to go. He remembered hearing about a restaurant that Aya talked to Chiaki about and set up a time to go. He then found Aya and told her that they have reservations at 8:00 that night. Michael then took some money out of his bank account and got his suit ready. Then the time of the date began and Michael was waiting outside the gates of the Natsume home wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, white formal shirt and a black tie and sports jacket, the gates then opened and there stood the very vision of perfection and beauty. Aya was wearing a red dress coming down to her thighs, it had a slit running up it showing her creamy thigh with a matching pair of heels. She had her hair wrapped up in a bun with light make up.

"Wow just wow you look beautiful Aya-chan." Michael said feeling his face heat up, Aya had a blush on her face from not only his compliment but also his attire.

"Thank you, Michael-Kun you look handsome yourself." Aya said while still blushing, Michael then offered her his arm and then they walked to there destination. The restaurant they were going to was within walking distance, Aya then recognized there destination and was wondering how Michael managed to afford to make reservations.

"Michael-Kun how could you afford this, you must have spent a small fortune here." Aya said with a shocked look on her face. Michael scratched the back of his head before telling the man at the door his name as they were escorted to there table.

"Well the fights that I took part in when I was living in Metro City and the tournaments I was also in gave me a real steady income and since I saved all my money I can afford to spoil myself or others." Michael said.

Michael and Aya then took there seats while the waiter gave them there menu's. As they waited they made small talk about what they hope to do after they graduate from Toudou.

"Well what I hope to do is bring the Natsume clan back to it's former glory, me and my sister being the last of something is hard and can get lonely." Aya said she had a small frown on her face, Michael then reached her hand and held it causing her to look into his eyes noticing the intense look on his face.

"Hey this is supposed to be a happy moment, I'm sure one day that the Natsume Clan will make a comeback." Michael reassured her, she then asked what he hoped to do after Toudou.

"I hoped to maybe go pro in the fight circuit and afterwards open up a few schools, I might return to Metro City but I don't know." Michael said, his dream ever since competing in tournaments has been to go pro but he wasn't sure if he would be good enough.

"I will support you no matter what Michael-Kun, I'm sure you will achieve your dream and I will be there with you all the way." Aya said with a determined look on her face, Michael started to smile at her knowing she is serious. This beautiful woman who is quickly gaining a place in his heart just amazed him.

As there date continued they shared more things about it each other from early childhood and embarrassing moments. When there food came they ate mostly in silence, Michael then lightened the mood by pretending to be a walrus and sticking the chopsticks in his mouth causing Aya to giggle at his childishness and her doing the same. The young couple laughed at themselves not caring that they were in public. As they sat and let there food digest some soft music started to play and a good portion of the people there started to dance, Michael got up and stuck his hand out for Aya to take.

"Aya-Chan will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Michael asked her, Aya with a blush on her face nodded her head and took his hand. Michael led her to the dance floor, as they approached the dance floor it seemed like everybody parted for them. Michael faced Aya and he had his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the sound of the music as they stared into each others eyes, this moment was perfect, just them the Dragon and her Tiger. Aya then put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they continued to dance. The music died down and the young couple returned to there table, Michael paid for the meal then they started to walk home. Michael noticed that Aya was shivering he then took his jacket off and put it on her and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Aya blushed from his thoughtfulness and then leaned into him with a peaceful smile on her face. As they approached gates to the Natsume clan home they noticed that Maya was standing outside waiting for them.

"So did you two enjoy your evening, I hope nothing inappropriate happened." Maya said with a smirk on her face, Aya blushed and buried her face in Michael's chest while Michael felt his face heat up and he pulled Aya closer.

"We enjoyed are evening Maya-san, also nothing happened we just went out for dinner and had a little dance that is all." Michael said. Maya nodded her head then turned to her still blushing sister.

"Ok Aya time to go to bed we still have training tomorrow." Maya said, Aya then nodded her head and returned Michael's jacket. But before she went inside she went up to Michael and gave him a peck on the cheek before quickly disappearing inside. Michael was shocked he raised his hand to his cheek where Aya kissed him and felt his face heat up again.

"Be careful with my sisters feelings, I actually find your presence enjoyable I would hate to hurt you if you break my sisters heart." Maya warned Michael with a serious look on her face. Michael turned to Maya with a serious look on his face as well.

"I will never hurt her, I Care about her to much to hurt her in any way." Michael told her, they held each others gaze for a moment until the smile returned to her face.

"Careful you actually sound like you have fallen in love with her." Maya said with a teasing tone, Michael walked by her but before disappearing inside he turned to her.

"I think I have fallen in love with her Maya-san" Michael said as he to disappeared inside to get some sleep. Maya continued to stand there with a shocked look on her face. She felt that same feeling again everytime she see's Aya and Michael together but she dismissed it again and went inside to rest, wondering what the rest of the week will bring.

 **Ok everybody I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to more. The next story I will probably do next is Mortal Kombat: Changing Fate, again I hope you enjoy this chapter and haven't given up on me. Ok good night everybody.**


End file.
